Keeping Merlin
by hazelbunny
Summary: Set shortly after season 1 episode 10. Merlin over hears Uther and Arthur, and realizes how fortunate he is to be Arthur's manservant. Disclaimer:I do not own merlin.


Merlin sighed as he watched Arthur train with the knights of Camelot. He was sitting comfortably in the grass a safe ways a way from the hazard of sharp objects. The morning sun was shining in the sky, the rays sporadically blocked by the clouds slowly drifting across the horizon. He had lost count of the number of times this exact scene had been played out in front of him the past few weeks.

Merlin winced slightly as Arthur's sword whacked the young knight across the head, sending him immediately to the ground. Before the knight hit the grass, however, Arthur had already turned his attention to the two remaining knights he was fighting. Usually he only fought one at a time but today he had gotten into another argument with the king and needed to blow of steam. None of the knights knew exactly what it was about, only that the arguments had become more frequent, which resulted in more sore muscles and headaches for them.

Merlin, on the other hand knew exactly why the prince was so angry.

But knew it best to not show he had overheard the conversation.

~two hours earlier~

Merlin was standing on the side of the door of the servants entrance, listening to yet another argument between King Uther and his son. every one had left the throne room with the exception or the two royals.

'Arthur, I cannot accept this rebellious behavior from you again!' the King yelled.

Arthur simply glared at Uther through narrowed eyes, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. This was not the first and certainly not the last conversation the two of them had regarding Arthurs new tendency to disobey the king when the subject matter was his manservant.

'I still do not see what I did as wrong, father.' Arthur replied. 'I believed Camelot should be able to help people any way it can, regardless of the distance between them.'

'That was not the reason for your two week long disappearance and we both know it!' Uther shouted back at his son. 'I have had it with your continuously irrational reactions whenever anything remotely close to involving that manservant of yours is brought up. I will not tolerate your disobedience again, do you hear me!'

Arthur was starting to lose his temper. 'I do not see why, for everything I do wrong, you insist on blaming Merlin!'

'Because he is usually the reason behind it! I insist that you fire him by the end of the week!'

Merlin's heart skipped a beat at that statement. Surely Arthur wouldn't dismiss him? but then if the king gave a direct order he may not have a choice, whether he wants to or not.

'Why are you so hostile towards him? Remember it was you who have him that position in the first place.'

'A mistake I would not make again if given the opportunity to relive that day!'

'Well, seeing as that would involve magic, which is forbidden in Camelot, you don't have a choice in the matter!' Arthur snapped back, all self-control gone. ' Merlin is staying as my servant and unless you wish to make that a direct order, I believe the matter is closed!'

Uther sighed. 'Very well. If you really feel that strongly towards him, I will allow his presence, but only if this recently developed habit of disregarding me stops at once. If not, I will not hesitate to take the matter into my own hands. Is that clear?'

'Yes father' Arthur replied. 'Now if you excuse me, I have to attend a training session with the knights this morning.' With that, Arthur turned on his heel and exited the room, slamming the door shut with more force than needed.

Merlin was silent for a moment after that. A smile slowly made its way across his face, lighting up his eyes. Never had he realized how much Arthur actually did for him. Not many would insist on keeping him with the amount of trouble he seemed to find himself in. suddenly he realized that was exactly what he would be in if he didn't make it back to Arthurs chambers soon. He was supposed to be polishing armor, but couldn't resist finding out what had the king so worked up. he never would have guessed it was himself. With that thought, Merlin hurried back down the corridor he had come through.

~present time~

'Merlin! Mace Practice!'

Merlin snapped out of his memory just in time to see the three knights limping off the field supporting each other as they made there way to the physician's room. Arthur was standing by himself, sweat drenching his tunic, still not completely out of his mood.

Merlin slowly stood up from his spot on the grass and made a show of stretching for as long has he could get away with. He then steadily made his was over to the rack with all of the weapons and carefully selected a shield for him and a mace for Arthur.

His slow pace seemed to aggravate Arthur more.

'Merlin, you are probably the most useless servant in the castle. In fact I have half a mind to fire you.'

Merlin smiled smugly at this statement, knowing it was an empty threat. ' No you wouldn't, sire. You would miss my charming wit and well thought out insults!' the only answer he got in reply a heavy metal weapon being thrown his way.

'Idiot.'

'Prat.'


End file.
